Fairy Godmother Garcia aka Hotchrella
by Flames101
Summary: Complete. Sometimes a romance just needs a little push. Cue Garcia, Hotch's very own Fairy Godmother. She's there to help him through the torrent that is dating. Main plot: Hotch/Garcia friendship. Sub plot: JJ/Hotch romantic pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Garcia

**A/N:** Hi all. So, this fic is an entry to **ilovetvalot** and **tonnie2001969's "Dealer's Choice Challenge"** at **Chit Chat on Authors Corner.** The requirements:

**Pairing: Hotch/Garica (I chose the friendship angle)**

**Three items to include: ring, lube, wallet.**

It's a 6 chapter fic so the three items to include won't be in the first chapter but will make appearances later on. Each chapter alternates between Hotch and Garcia's perspectives but will include both characters. So I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. And this is my first time participating in a challenge.

**Chapter 1: Garcia**

Penelope Garcia, BAU technical analyst, spunky, energetic, and owner of multi-colour hair, watched as her boss and best friend bumbled along blindly through the dark alley that was their love lives. Currently, the setting of the dark alleyway was the tiny break-room where they all made their daily coffee. Garcia was stirring up her own, discreetly as possible in the far corner, while she listened to Hotch try to fish for answers with JJ about her weekend plans.

"So… uh…" Hotch continued so eloquently. "You're umm… not doing anything?"

Garcia wanted to smack her forehead at the painfulness of the conversation. Her boss, usually so well spoken when dealing with his day to day responsibilities, was a stuttering machine when speaking to the object of his affection.

"Yeah…" JJ said slowly. Garcia snuck a peak over shoulder. _Yep._ JJ's expression was one of contained amusement. "I guess I'm not…"

_Come on Hotch, do it now. Ask her, ask her out,_ Garcia silently chanted her encouragement.

She turned around fully eyeing the situation in ardent fascination. It was like straight out of a movie. That kind where you desperately want the hero and heroine to admit their feelings for each other, but both are so clueless that it takes an hour and 40 minutes for them to come to their senses.

Now, here were Hotch and JJ, hero and heroine, at the climax of the movie. This was the moment where cheesy music would begin to play, eyes would sparkle, and feelings would be confessed. All followed by a super fantastic kiss!

_Oh, where was the popcorn?_

"Uh… Garcia… is everything all right?" Hotch asked.

_What? Why was he saying her name? No, he needs to be facing JJ. Talking to her, confessing his undying love for her. Not talking to me!_

Garcia blinked a couple of times. Both Hotch and JJ were staring at her strangely. It was then that she noticed that she'd left her spot in the far corner. "Uh… fine, fine… I'm completely fine," she assured. "Go on, pretend I'm not here."

They continued to give her that "is she from outer space?" look.

"I have to get back to work," Hotch said instead; he backed away slowly as if he didn't want to make any sudden movements.

"All right Hotch, see you later," JJ said, painfully polite.

Garcia held her groan at the lameness of the situation. _This was so not a movie she'd be paying for._

Garcia continued to stand there. JJ turned to the counter to finish whatever she had been doing before Hotch had come in. She didn't say anything, but Garcia didn't miss the longing sigh that JJ suddenly let out. JJ was clearly disappointed at the movies ending.

_That's it!_ Garcia thought. _This movie needs a sequel and it needs a helpful, beautiful best friend to get it going._

"Everything ok, JJ?" Garcia asked knowingly.

JJ looked up at her, surprised at first, and then she gave her a brilliant—but fake—smile. "Oh… uh yeah."

Garcia wanted to continue, but just then they were joined by Reid.

"Hey JJ, Garcia," he greeted. "Are you guys ready for Emily and Morgan's wedding?"

_Oh, she did not have time for couples who were well and good._ She needed to help the two wayward souls that were the unit-chief and media liaison.

"Uh… I've got to…" she interrupted Reid and JJ's conversation not finishing her sentence as she walked quickly away.

"What's with her?" she heard Reid ask.

"She's been werid-ing me out all morning," was JJ's answer.

Garcia ignored the shot at her character and continued to march to her intended destination. In all her gusto, Garcia did what she would normally never even consider doing next.

"Sir," Garcia near shouted as she barged into Hotch's office. "I need—"

She stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her. Hotch on his side of the desk and his guest, Section Chief Erin Strauss, on the other. They had been deep in serious conversation when she'd committed her rude act. They were staring at her like she had three heads. Well… in hindsight at least she'd called him "Sir."

"Technical Analyst Garcia," Hotch began.

_Uh oh,_ he'd used her full title, she was in trouble now.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Hotch asked; he didn't sound mad, but annoyed he was.

"Umm…" she stammered.

"Garcia, please wait outside, I'll speak with you in a moment," he finished sternly.

_Aww… busted._

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. I'm trying to make them short but sweet (I hope). And I plan on updating a chapter a day so I can get them in before the challenge's deadline. So, you won't have to wait long for the next one.

_Next up: Hotch's perspective._

Let me know what you think!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Hotch

**A/N:** Hello again. Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2: Hotch**

Hotch let out a weary sigh. He had way too much on his mind lately. For one thing he had Strauss in his office talking budget cuts, again. And this time around she wasn't even hinting at cutting the team, she was out right discussing it as a serious possibility.

He couldn't even think about that. All of his team members were his friends and he couldn't even fathom letting one of them go.

"Agent Hotchner," Strauss interrupted his swirling thoughts. "I know this is difficult to discuss, but the fact of the matter is that the Bureau has less money to work with then it did last year. And the entire Bureau needs to make cuts. This is an almost certain possibility."

He nodded, looking grim. "I hope we can come to some other conclusion before we do the worst."

"Yes, I hope so, too," she agreed. "But still, give it some thought."

"I will."

With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

He knew Garcia was out there waiting to have a heart-to-heart with him about the intricacies of polite society, one topic of which being how to knock before you enter a room, but he was exhausted.

Not only was the possibility of cutting a BAU member on his mind, but specifically one of those members was on his mind. JJ.

She'd been on his mind constantly since the moment he'd heard that she'd broken up with Will and he'd gone back to Louisiana. Old feelings he'd buried long ago suddenly resurfaced. And he had no clue whatsoever how to proceed. It actually physically hurt his head to think about. And now he had to deal with Garcia's strangeness.

He stood up and came around to the door. Sticking his head out, he spotted his now red-haired tech analyst leaning against the wall next to his office door.

"Garcia," he said simply.

He returned to his spot behind his desk and waited for her to join him inside. Slowly, she came in, shutting the door behind her. Demurely, she sat down. They sat there silently.

"Garcia—" he started.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Garcia blurted out quickly. "I wasn't thinking. I had this super great idea that I wanted you to hear, so I rushed over here to tell you, not even thinking about knocking and barged right in on you and Strauss of all people. I'm sorry, again, I don't know what I was thinking—well, yeah I do. But I… I plead temporary insanity. All right, I went temporarily insane. And again, I'm—"

"—sorry," Hotch finished for her, attempting to contain his amusement. "I get it."

"Sir?" Garcia asked, confused.

"So," he said instead, "what was this 'super great idea?'"

It wasn't his imagination when he observed Garcia's cheeks turn the same color as her hair.

"Sir?" she reiterated.

"It must have been a really super great one if it caused you to go temporary insane. So what is it?"

"Uh…" she hesitated. "I'm not really sure I want to say anymore."

Now she had his attention. "Why not?" he asked.

"You know what? It wasn't that great," she said, backtracking. "Yep, definitely not super. Now that I think about it, mediocre at best."

He wanted to laugh, but even more he wanted to know what this idea was. "Mediocre is not a word in your vocabulary."

"Hotch, come on," she almost whined.

"Out with it Garcia," he said sternly. "That's an order."

She let out a long-suffering sigh and he suddenly felt like a principal who'd reeled in a mischievous prankster.

"Aww man…" she said annoyed. "Ok, but remember, temporary insane, all right."

He nodded for her to go on.

"It has to do with the uh… incident in the break-room," she paused. "With JJ."

Immediately, he knew what she was talking about. His pathetic attempt at trying to set up a get together with JJ this weekend. If he had seen Garcia in there in the first place he would never had made the attempt. But she'd gone unnoticed; somehow she'd been eerily quiet, something he hadn't known she was capable of. In fact, he probably would have asked JJ out if Garcia hadn't suddenly started to watch them with great fascination.

Oh, who was he kidding, he probably would have chickened out even if Garcia wasn't there.

"You… uh… saw that, huh?" he said sheepishly.

Garcia winced at his atypical sheepish tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be there. But you came in, you didn't see me, and I didn't want to interrupt. I mean, you were on a—ok, maybe, not on a role," she reconsidered. "But, you might have made some progress."

"Don't hold back or anything," he murmured.

"I'm—"

"Garcia, if you say sorry one more time I'm going to resign as Unit Chief," he threatened.

"I'm—" this time she cut herself off, and zipped her mouth shut.

He rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Jack had been keeping him up lately. He'd been having nightmares. Hotch could guess at what they were about. He was amazed at the fact that they were happening now and not six months ago. He was glad he'd taken Jack to a child psychologist to help him deal with his mother's death.

Hotch wanted something good in their lives and he was 100% sure that would be JJ and Henry. Now he just needed to figure out a way to convince JJ of that.

"So… you know?" Hotch said vaguely.

"It's kind of obvious, Hotch," she said more comfortably.

"Not to her," he denied.

Garcia smirked. "She's not as clueless as you think."

He perked up to hear that. "She said something?"

"Well, no… but a girl can tell these things," Garcia assured.

Ok, so that wasn't as definitive of answer as he'd hoped it would be. But he needed help.

"So… tell me what is this super great idea?" he asked curiously.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Next up: Garcia's perspective.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing. And thanks to my 3 reviewers: **canny-bairn, FloatingAmoeba, and ilovetvalot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Garcia

**A/N:** Hello all. I've been getting such great response for this story so I just wanted to thank ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 for setting up this challenge. This has been great fun, writing this in response to the **"Dealer's Choice Challenge"** at **Chit Chat on Authors Corner.**

The requirements for my challenge were: Hotch/Garcia. And I needed to include two out of three items: wallet, ring, and lube.

So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3: Garcia:**

She was a genius, pure and simple. That is exactly how Garcia saw herself at the moment. A mastermind to the nth degree. No one could compare to her skills. Ok… well maybe Reid, because technically he was a certified genius. But he wasn't there at the moment. And besides, she was the only one who could take ownership of this masterful plan.

"Penelope, hun, the waiter is waiting."

She blinked in surprise and wondered briefly at who was interrupting her brilliant thoughts. Kevin was staring at her intently.

"Oh, uh…" she looked up at the bored waiter. "Chicken and shrimp fettuccine alfredo, please."

He took it down and moved on to the other couple at the table. Hotch and JJ.

This was Garcia's super great idea that she'd discussed at length with Hotch and he'd turned down twice before he'd agreed to it. Third time was the charm. So what was this? It was a sneak attack, double blind date. Of course, Hotch had known all along who his date would be, but JJ had been clueless to the Hotch-factor.

Absolutely genius, right?

Well it would be if the pair would lighten up and get over the initial awkwardness. Garcia watched as the pair attempted to look everywhere except at each other. It was painful.

Operation Fairy Godmother—what she was calling the sneaky double date—was faltering as they sat there. And what kind of fairy godmother would she be if in the end the Prince and Princess weren't together. She had a reputation to uphold—one that was solely in her head—and she was going to make sure it went untarnished.

"So…JJ," Garcia started. "You look great tonight."

She smiled. "Thanks Penelope."

"Doesn't she look great tonight Hotch?" Garcia continued, forcing him to actually look at his date.

"Yes," Hotch answered, causing JJ to glance at him. "You look beautiful."

Garcia watched as their gazes locked, JJ's cheeks were tinged pink. _Yes!_ Garcia thought. _Score one for team Hotch-Garcia!_

The meal was going fine, nothing major after that, until around dessert time.

"Is everything ok, JJ? That's like the third time I've seen you look at your watch in the last half hour," Kevin asked observantly.

"Do you need to get home because of Henry? Because if you do I can drop you off," Hotch offered gallantly.

Point 2 and 3 in Garcia's book, both mentioning her son and being considerate of him were major points to a single mother.

JJ started to blush. "Uh… it isn't that…"

The whole table was staring at the blonde now.

"It isn't our excellent company, is it?" Garcia asked bluntly.

"Oh no," JJ denied. She shot a shy glance at Hotch. "I'm having a great time."

"Ok…" Kevin said, willing to let it go.

"So, what is it?" Garcia continued, not quite as tactful; JJ continued to hesitate. "Out with it Jareau."

"It's just… Saturday nights have become my Doctor Who nights," JJ confessed. "It's on at 11. So when the time comes close I kind of get anxious when I'm not near a TV."

"Doctor what?" Garcia wondered out loud.

"Doctor who," Hotch corrected. "I love that show."

"Really?" JJ asked excitedly.

Hotch nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah. I used to watch it when I was a kid."

"I've only watched the new series," JJ admitted.

"What the heck is this Doctor Who?" Garcia wanted to know.

"It's a British show, about this guy who calls himself the Doctor. He's a time travelling alien," Kevin answered.

_Huh,_ figures the two most grounded members of the BAU would be secret sci-fi lovers.

"I forgot, there's a new episode on tonight," Hotch stated. "I'll understand if you want to ditch us to catch it."

Garcia shot Hotch an "Are you out of your mind?" look.

JJ smiled. "It's all right. I'm recording it."

Suddenly another super great idea blazed through Garcia's mind.

"Actually, Hotch that sounds like a great idea" Garcia piped up.

He looked at her, utterly confused. "What is?"

"Since you're both such super fans of Mr. Who—"

"Doctor Who," JJ and Hotch corrected at the same time.

"Whatever, why don't you guys rush to JJ's place and watch it together. That way you can compare notes on how realistic the surgery was," Garcia finished.

"Surgery?" both wondered again at the same time.

"And you know JJ does have a huge flat screen. It'll be just like you're right there in the operating room with the Doctor," she continued to encourage.

"Umm… well that's up to JJ," Hotch answered vaguely.

It seemed like the silence that came after that lasted an eternity to Garcia, while in reality only ten seconds had gone by.

"I'd like that," JJ agreed shyly.

"Check please!" Garcia shouted instantly.

The pair looked at her strangely as the waiter acknowledged her request.

"So which doctor is your favourite 9, 10, or 11?" JJ wanted to know.

"I liked 9," Hotch answered. "You?"

"10 definitely," JJ replied.

Before the conversation could go further the waiter came by again. Hotch began to pull out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a card.

Protests were voiced and Hotch dismissed them by saying, "I owe Garcia, big time."

And then Hotch and JJ stood up to go.

"Want to come, too?" JJ asked politely.

Kevin began to answer, "We would l—" A kick under the table changed the course of his sentence. "We would love to, but we've got plans."

"Ok…" JJ stared at them. She turned to Hotch. "I'm just going to go to the ladies room. I'll meet you out front."

"Garcia," Hotch said when JJ was out of ear shot. "You're a lifesaver."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you guys liked Garcia's super great idea. Also, I hope I didn't confuse non-Doctor Who fans too much with the jokes. The show has absolutely nothing to do with surgery, for those of you have never seen it.

Thanks to my reviewers:** kdzl **_(thanks very much);_ **FloatingAmoeba** _(probably won't see JJ's point of view in this one. Maybe I'll do a little companion piece, not sure yet, though)_; **Red Writer **_(that sounds like an interesting idea, I'll give it some thought);_ **oooLALApaige **_(thanks!); _**Thn0715** (_thanks for the review!_); **Ex-Schwarzleser** (_thanks for putting me on your alert); _and **canny**-**bairn **_(thanks!)_

_Next chapter: Hotch's perspective._


	4. Chapter 4: Hotch

**A/N:** Hi again! Been getting some awesome response to this, thanks everyone! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 4: Hotch:**

He'd had a huge fight with JJ. How could he have a fight with her, he loved her. He absolutely hated fighting with her; granted it was the first one they'd had since they'd started dating three months ago, but still…. They'd had disagreements sure, but never full out yelling matches.

He wanted to call JJ to make things right but he didn't know how. Things had been said, things that he wasn't really proud of, but the thought of Will attempting to reinsert himself in JJ and Henry's life was a trigger to him.

Hotch paced his living room wondering what to do. He had only a limited time to make things right. He needed help. So, he picked up the phone and called the first person who came to mind, the only one that really knew about their relationship. The only person in the world who could help him at the moment.

Garcia.

She was over at his house in record time. He opened the door and Garcia strolled in, all business.

"Ok, so details, what happened?" she demanded.

Hotch gave her a flustered look. "Do you want to sit down first? I can get you some coffee or tea?"

She gave him a look. "Hotch, there's no time for pleasantries. You said on the phone that you needed to fix things with JJ before this weekend or else you two are probably done. So, I think prompt action is called for right now, because you two are perfect for each other and I'm not going to let this fall apart. So, _what _was the fight about?"

Hotch sat down on the couch and Garcia followed suit. "It was about Will."

"Will? Now there's a name I haven't heard in awhile," she commented.

He totally agreed with that. In the three months they'd been dating, not once was Henry's father mentioned between the couple until yesterday. That's when this whole mess started.

"So, what about Will?" she wanted to know. "Is he moving back here?"

"No, he's not. From what JJ says, he contacted her saying he wants to see Henry," Hotch replied vaguely.

"Ok, that's not bad Hotch. That's actually good. He's Henry's dad, Henry needs to see him. I hope you didn't forbid JJ from letting him see Henry or anything like that?"

"No, no, I know Will wanting to see Henry is a good thing. That's not what I got mad about."

Garcia waited for him to elaborate, when he didn't she questioned, "So, what _are_ you mad about?"

"Will wants to see him this weekend. But he claims he can't fly in because his mother is there and wants to see him too. So, he wants JJ to go there this weekend," Hotch explained, reigniting his anger. "Can you believe that? He's using his mom as an excuse to lure JJ back to him. Bastard probably thinks that if he can get JJ away from Quantico she'll move to Louisiana."

Garcia was shaking her head.

"What?"

"Oh, Hotch," Garcia answered. "Wrong, _so_ wrong."

"I'm wrong?"

"Yes!" she practically shouted. "Hotch, Will's mom can't do travelling. She's got some serious medical issues. She probably wants to see her grandson one last time before… well, you know."

"Oh," Hotch stated, deflated. Well how was he supposed to know? It's not like JJ had told him that during their argument.

"Yeah," Garcia said sadly. "You two really got into a fight over this?" He nodded. "How big?"

"Big," he said simply. "I told her, in a very childish voice I might add, if she was going there then why didn't she just marry him."

"Oh Hotch…" Garcia groaned.

"Yeah, I know," Hotch agreed. "She stormed out and slammed the door in my face."

"Hotch, she loves you," Garcia said adamantly. "Why would you even think she'd reconsider Will?"

"Because of Henry," he admitted. "And because, well, this is all too good to be true. I haven't had many happily ever afters. I've gotten used to it by now. Jack is the only good, constant thing in my life. And now JJ and Henry. I just figured it was only a matter of time until something ruined this new happiness in my life."

Garcia stared at him, eyes wide open.

"What?" he asked self consciously.

"Hotch…is that really how you see your life, just one ticking time bomb after another?"

He just shrugged.

She was out of her seat and next to him in an instant, hugging him. He didn't know what to do so he awkwardly put his arms around her.

After a minute, she pulled back tears in her eyes, tears for him he presumed. He hadn't been trying to gain sympathy from her. He'd only been stating the facts. His life was full of bad things interspersed with moments of good. From his father beating up his mom and his brother and him, to the divorce from Hailey and her eventual death because of him, bad things just followed him.

"Hotch you are a good person, a great person. You deserve every happiness in the world. And I'm sorry for all the things you've gone through. But I know this is the one good thing that's not going to be taken away from you. You and JJ are meant to be, I know it."

He didn't' know what to say to that, so he simply pulled Garcia in for a hug. "Thanks Garcia, you are a great friend."

She pulled back, wiping at her eyes. "I know," she said gleefully. "Now leave it all to me, I'll fix this up for you."

She stood up.

"What are you going to do?" he asked warily.

"Don't worry, I've got this," she assured. "I'll see you at work."

An hour later the phone rang.

"Hello?" he picked it up.

"Hotch, it's me, JJ," she said into the phone. He heard her sigh. "I'm coming over."

"Ok…"

"I'll be there in 5," she told him, hesitating before she hung up. "You know I love you, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed this.

Again thanks to everyone who's reading. And thanks to those who are reviewing: **Thn0715** _(It's a great show to get into. David Tennant, who plays the 10th doctor is amazing. It's definitely a show worth watching. Thanks for the review!); _**canny-bairn **_(I'm absolutely obsessed with Doctor Who, so I'm a geek too. 10th Doctor really is the best. Thanks for the review!)_; **Mrs . SpencerReid92**; **Ex-Schwarzleser **_(your welcome! Thanks again!);_ **and SuNgLaSsEs-ChI'c.**

I'll be updating soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Garcia

**A/N:** Hey all! Well we're one more chapter away from being done. This has been fun! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 5: Garcia**

"I can't believe you're asking JJ to marry you!" Garcia exclaimed, looking at her boss and friend fondly.

Hotch chuckled. "Really? I've only told you like 500 times."

She gave him a mock glare, but got distracted when they reached their destination. "Ooh! Here we are, engagement rings!"

After divulging his intent to propose to JJ to her, Hotch and Garcia set out to the nearest jewellery store to find the perfect ring to pop the question. Garcia felt honoured that Hotch had chosen her out of all of his friends to help him out. They truly were great friends, now. And, she guessed that it also helped that she'd let it slip that she and JJ had the exact same ring finger size.

A snooty looking lady approached them, after a minute of blind perusing. "How may I help you, sir?"

Garcia didn't really take offence that the lady only addressed Hotch. The woman was female and Hotch was most definitely male. Not many could resist the brooding man. Well she could, of course, and Emily, too. But that was because they were all like family.

"Yes, I'm looking to buy an engagement ring," Hotch answered warily.

The woman turned to her then. "And does the lady have any particular fancy?"

Garcia grinned. "Oh, I'm not his lady. No siree. I'm his analyst sure. But no way am I this man's lady. Nope."

"Penelope," Hotch mused. "I think she gets the point."

Now instead of ignoring her the lady was looking at her like she had two heads. Not sure if that was a step up?

"We have a wide variety to select from," the lady continued, as if there had been no interruption. "Just let me know what you're looking for."

"Well, I'm not sure exactly," Hotch answered. "That's why I brought my friend here to help."

The woman smiled demurely at both of them, like she couldn't care less. And Garcia assumed she probably didn't. "Well then just point and we'll pull it out and try it on."

Garcia braced herself for the long and tedious task of trying on dozens of beautiful and expensive diamond rings.

"All right!" Garcia exclaimed. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

An hour or so later, Hotch and Garcia emerged from the store, success written all over their faces. They walked over to Hotch's car and entered.

"So, any idea how you're going to do it?" she asked bluntly.

Hotch grimaced. "No clue. Any ideas?"

Garcia grinned. "A few. Ok, we're going to need a castle, a fairy godmother, and some mice that turn into gorgeous men—"

"Garcia," Hotch cut her off. "I meant ideas that don't require the magic of Disney."

Garcia laughed. "How about tonight then?"

"Tonight?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah, we're all going to be there remember. Emily and Derek are back from their honeymoon. We're celebrating. It'll be perfect."

"I don't know," Hotch considered. "I don't want to steal their thunder or anything."

"You wouldn't be," she assured. "I swear we've all been waiting for this moment to happen for like forever. They'll be happy to give you a bit of their thunder just so they can witness this momentous, historical occasion."

"Momentous and historical, huh? Don't blow it way out of proportion or anything now, Penelope," Hotch said wryly.

"I'm serious, Aaron," Garcia said gravely. "We've wanted to see this since the minute JJ joined the BAU. You two deserve some happiness, together, preferably."

Hotch smiled at her and she warmed at his affectionate reaction.

"Thanks Garcia, for everything, you know, not just for helping me with the ring, but for everything…" Hotch told her. "I mean, you've been on my side every step of the way. And I appreciate it greatly."

She smiled back at him and gave him a quick squeeze of a hug around the shoulders. "You are most definitely welcome, Aaron. But don't think I've done all this for free. I expect payment."

"Payment, really?" Hotch mused.

"Yeah, I fully expect to be your best man at the wedding," Garcia announced.

"Best man?" he asked, amused. "Wouldn't you rather be maid of honour?"

She shrugged. "Well yeah, but that's assuming JJ will ask me."

"I'm pretty sure she will, but in the off chance she doesn't, well then yeah, of course you can be the best man."

"Awesome!" Garcia exclaimed. "I'd totally rock that tux!"

Hotch laughed out loud and then sobered up. "Of course, this is all assuming she does say yes."

"Oh she will," Garcia assured. "Trust me, she will."

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Last chapter should be up fairly soon.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed: **dustytiger** _(yeah, my challenge was to do a Hotch/Garcia story, but I'm totally obsessed with the JJ/Hotch pairing, so I couldn't resist throwing that in too.);_ **Mrs . SpencerReid92; canny-bairn** _(yeah that Rose/Doctor days were the best! But I did love the Donna eps too)_; **and sangreal7** _(thanks for taking the time to review every chapter. You're awesome!)._

And thanks to anyone else who's been reading!

I'll be back soon with the last chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Hotch

**A/N:** Last chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 6: Hotch**

* * *

Hotch smiled brightly at the sight in front of him: a roomful of people, people he cared about, people who cared about him, enjoying themselves. But his eyes were drawn to one person in particular, one woman that meant the world to him: JJ.

Currently, she was somewhat bent down as she held the hands of both Jack and Henry and they were enjoying a little dance with his new bride.

He couldn't believe she'd agreed to marry him. When JJ said the word yes his heart literally skipped a beat. And when the plans all came together so quickly, so perfectly… It was like something straight out of a fairy tale.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

That's exactly how he intended their life together to go. They would be the happy family that he'd always craved. The one he'd never ever had. Not his own family, with his submissive mother, and abusive father. Not even with his first wife, Hailey, did he have this true happiness that he felt right at this moment.

His eyes shifted a bit to the right and he caught sight of the one other person in the world who he could trust so completely like he did with JJ. Garcia was currently dancing up a storm with Derek Morgan. He laughed at their strange mix of dancing and hugging.

Garcia had truly surprised him by how much on his side she really was. If it weren't for her he would have gone on believing that this kind of happiness was not for him. But when she had come up with her super great idea that was the beginning of all his happiness.

Done sitting on the sidelines, Hotch made his way to the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" Hotch asked after he'd tapped Derek's shoulder.

Morgan looked surprised but quickly deferred, "Sure Hotch."

Penelope stood before him beaming. "Aaron, I was wondering when you'd come to do the tango with me."

He took her outstretched hand and they came together. "Garcia, I can barely do the basics," he laughed.

"Nah, it's easy," Garcia countered. "I'll give you lessons."

Hotch could just picture himself toppling to the floor during his own wedding as Garcia tried to teach him her version of the tango. Garcia was a great friend, misguided at times, but still great.

"Uh… why don't we just enjoy this dance? Besides, I don't think the band knows any tango music."

"Ok…" she said reluctantly.

They danced silently for thirty seconds before Hotch spoke up again.

"Penelope, I just wanted to say thanks," Hotch stated plainly.

She gave him a quizzical look. "For what?"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "For helping me out with JJ. You're basically the one who brought us together."

"I didn't do that. She liked you already, I just pushed you two along," Garcia brushed it off.

"It was more like a shove," he joked.

"Subtle, I am not," she agreed.

"I'm glad," Hotch let her know. "I guess I just wanted to say thanks for being a great friend. A best friend."

"Aww…" her expression softened and he was immediately engulfed in a hug. "You deserve all of this Aaron."

The sound of throat clearing drew them apart. JJ stood there eyebrow raised, clearly amused.

"This has got to be the first time I've ever seen a groom, dance with a best man," JJ commented, amused.

"Best _wo_-man," Garcia corrected.

JJ and Hotch both laughed.

"What do I need to do to get a dance with my husband?" JJ asked, laughing.

"Garcia was trying to teach me the tango," he replied.

He pulled JJ into his arms as she laughed. Garcia moved to the side and watched the couple for a second. Hotch gave her a wink and she smiled as she went to find Kevin.

Hotch silently thanked his fairy godmother one last time.

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it.

Just wanted to say thanks to **ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 **for coming up with this great challenge!

Also wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **sangreal7** _(thanks! That was my favourite line too)_; **miriah22; chatana **_(thanks for the lovely review! I would have updated sooner, but a bit of a flew has kept me away_); and **Mrs . SpencerReid92.**


End file.
